


Surprise Chocolate kisses

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: “That was fun and the cake was such a waste."Drabble. A one shot of the main characters as children.
Relationships: Heroine/Shin (Amnesia), Heroine/Toma (Amnesia), Shin/Toma (Amnesia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Surprise Chocolate kisses

_Surprise Chocolate kisses_

_Disclaimer: I don’t own Amnesia or it’s characters. Just this idea I looked over from an old one shot fic I wrote years ago. Enjoy._

8 years old, Shin couldn’t wait for his friend to come over. She told him over the phone, she had a sudden surprise for him. The dark haired young boy couldn’t wait to see her either way.

When they were done on the phone he let’s his parents know. They knew of the request soon as the small girl’s parents talked to them.

”Ma, she’s coming over.”

”We know already honey. Her parents told us.” His mother informs him.

With that he leaves to his room. Shin would get himself ready. He was crushing on her too. Unaware of other eyes on her as well! She was just a year younger then him.

What he didn’t expect to see coming along with her was a young blond boy. Waiting outside, he sees her. Calling her over waving his arms at her.

She does the same. A bag in hand too. What was in the bag? Shin wandered as his eyes widened at the sight of him. 

“Who’s he?” Shin points him out.

”oh he’s my new friend too. I just wanted you two to meet too.” She says cheerfully.

“I’m Toma. Nice to meet you, Shin.” The blond mocked, “yes finally!”

She giggled hugging his arms. Waiting for Shin, to welcome them inside. 

“Can we?”

He rose a brow when Toma continued laughing. More though to her. Until he follows her fingers. They meant if they could come inside. 

“Sure...”

Inside, Shin didn’t forget the surprise she told him about. "That cake is for me?" eyes glistening with excitement as he walked up to her in a swift movement.

She opened the bag revealing a delicious chocolate cake. Thing is it was store bought. “I bought it though..jut for all of us.”

She moved closer to him smirking as she smashed his whole face onto the cake. Toma laughed as well having a small chocolate cupcake in hand and smearing the back of Shin’s head.

They laughed at the chocolate smeared chaos caused by them. Shin threw the remains of the cake from his face and head back to their faces. Sticking his tongue out, enjoying the craziness.

The threesome laughed at the mess they've made and licking up the chocolates from their own faces.

"That was fun and the cake was such a waste." Toma licked the sides of his face with his small tongue.

"I got an idea and I'm going to do it." She giggled approaching both males, as their eyes widened by the next thing their small female friend was going to do.

The small cute girl pulled them towards the wall sticking her tongue out and licking up the sides of their cheeks, blushing by her own actions. Even both males were blushing after what she had done to them kissing up their whole faces due to the chocolate smudges left.

The end.

Please leave positive and or negative feedbacks. Especially when it comes to grammar mistakes.

Laters :3


End file.
